


Carry On

by Gypsywriter135



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen, UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's got a metal arm. Vivi's got magnets. Lewis somehow didn't see where this was going.</p>
<p>(Because <a href="http://dontfeeddaelves.tumblr.com/post/102066289893/arthur-vivi-headcannon">this</a> and <a href="http://dontfeeddaelves.tumblr.com/post/102066931448/dark-spiritedbakura-no-but-what-if-one-day">this</a> ruined me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> *Side eyes you*
> 
> Shut up, I do what I want
> 
> Not beta'd or proof read

Lewis noticed it as they were walking in the grocery store.

He was getting better at the walking, if he did say so himself. Arthur only had to remind him three times in an hour, an incredible improvement.

It only took him a moment to realize something was off when Arthur held up his left arm, squinted at it, muttered to himself, and walked down another aisle.

“What’s that?”

Arthur sent him a look like he had grown another head.

Which was ridiculous, Lewis had promised not to do that since the last time Arthur had freaked out about it.

“Cookies,” Arthur said slowly.

Lewis frowned as he walked beside the cart. “No, that.”

Arthur glanced at where he was looking, which was his arm. But Arthur was dense at the best of times and so he just looked even more confused when he didn’t seem to understand.

“That’s my arm…” he responded. His face said that he clearly thought that Lewis was losing whatever semblance of sanity he had left.

But Lewis was nothing if not patient-one had to be if Arthur was their friend. So he simply shook his head and merely reached out. It did not escape his notice that Arthur flinched back as his hand wrapped around his metal wrist, but Lewis ignored it for now, focusing on one thing at a time.

He was surprised to see little magnets stuck to the inside of Arthur’s arm. All listed food that, Lewis realized, was mostly already collected in their cart.

Arthur was staring at him, frozen in place. People were walking by and giving them odd, suspicious looks. Lewis let go and checked himself, worried he might have slipped up somewhere. But his projected feet were still on the ground and there was no neon purple flames, so he counted that as a win.

His friend, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to bolt any second. It took a moment, and when Lewis remained still-like one would with an injured or frightened animal-Arthur relaxed a little and placed a few packages of cookies in the cart.

They were silent for a moment, the lightness of their previous banter gone in that single moment.

Lewis was slightly regretful. He thought he had been making progress with Arthur; it was the reason he had tagged along on this particular outing. 

“It’s the grocery list,” Arthur said as they turned down the aisle with the soups.

“The grocery list?” Lewis asked.

Arthur nodded, by passing the chicken noodle on the shelf and grabbing a can of broccoli and cheddar. He threw it in their messy cart.

“Vivi’s idea,” Arthur told him.

Lewis blinked. “They’re magnets.”

“Yeah, don’t ask,” Arthur sighed. They turned down their final aisle, the cereal aisle, and Arthur immediately grabbed a box of Count Chocula. Lewis handed him a box of Boo Berries and Arthur placed that in the cart too.

“Kinda hard not to.”

“So I may have forgotten a few things once or twice,” Arthur grumbled. “Everyone’s a critic.”

Lewis grinned. “Magnets?”

“She thinks it’s hilarious.”

“She’s not the only one.”

Arthur scowled at him as they headed to the check out. He began to unload the cart onto the belt.

“Where’d she get the magnets?” Lewis asked. 

Arthur shrugged. “Hell if I know. Woke up one day, put my arm on, and there was a message saying that Vivi had gone to the store and would be back later.”

They were quiet for a while before Lewis spoke.

“What’d it really say?”

“’Be back after apocalypse, don’t piss yourself’,” Arthur mumbled.

Lewis laughed. 

Arthur glared at him, but there was no heat in it. Still, Lewis noticed how Arthur winced when their hands brushed as he handed the blond items from the cart.

An idea popped into his head, and he vowed to ask Vivi where she kept those magnets.

 

A few weeks later, when Arthur woke up and grabbed his metal arm, he caught something on it. He groaned.

“Aw, come on, I just went on a supplies run,” he moaned, sitting up in his hotel bed.

When he realized the room was empty, he sighed, bowing his head.

“Typical.”

He moved to reattach his arm when the magnetic words drew his eyes to them. He blinked, then dropped the arm in his lap.

Arthur closed his eyes against the sudden wetness, leaning his head back against the bed’s headboard.

He couldn’t look at his arm.

The words “I forgive you” stared back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST LOVE THESE TWO AND THEIR FRIENDSHIP SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Also! If you want to, check out [my tumblr](http://dontfeeddaelves.tumblr.com/)! I'm stuck on prompts, so if there's something you'd like to see, please let me know and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
